The present invention relates to driver circuits, and in particular, to a driver circuit which reduces the rate of change of current during switching (dI/dt) and therefore reduces EMI (electromagnetic interference). At the same time, it is an aim of the present invention to have a large dv/dt, that is, a large rate of change of voltage to reduce dissipation and switching losses. It is further an object of the invention to provide a driver circuit with delay compensation by adjusting the gate precharge voltage.